


smange

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>theyre gonna smange</p>
            </blockquote>





	smange

anders pinched the nipnop  
there was boob  
hawke was all like wow

gud job anders “anders” anders of the anderfells

hawke wanted t be smangeing w anders  
anders said “no babe. u must wait for smange.”  
hawke mnoaed seductively. the thirst was just too strong

**Author's Note:**

> i promise theyre go nna smange its just ive not been inspried? ????


End file.
